<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subtext OR Jukebox Heroes by Moira_Darling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711188">Subtext OR Jukebox Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling'>Moira_Darling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Help, M/M, Musicals, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the musical version of s5 of Supernatural. Discord is in the notes, I want to produce this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://discord.gg/PyMryz4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! So this is the current rough script of a musical version of s5 of Supernatural. I want to actually produce this musical, so if you are in the cosplay, theater, musical, film or any other community and want to be a part of making this a reality - or you know someone who would - feel free to join the discord! Even if you just want to read the script and make suggestions.</p><p>I am serious about producing and making a film version of this, and look forward to working with everyone. At least please spread the word!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. OPENING ON A BLACK STAGE<br/>(FIRST PART OF WAYWARD SON VERSE PLAYS ON PIANO UNDER THE QUOTES AND THEN HOOKS INTO THE FIRST PART OF THE ROAD SO FAR)</p><p>DEAN <br/>Dads on a hunting trip and he hasnt been home in a few days.</p><p>SAM <br/>Saving people, hunting things! The family business!</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>Sometimes doing the Right things requires sacrifices.</p><p>BOBBY <br/>idjits</p><p>EXT. ON FLAMES</p><p>INT. BOYS ARE IN THE IMPALA </p><p>DEAN<br/>(Driving)<br/>On a long and lonesome highway<br/>East of Omaha<br/>You can listen to the engine<br/>Moanin' out his one note song<br/>You can think about the woman<br/>Or the girl you knew the night before<br/>But your thoughts will soon be wandering<br/>The way they always do<br/>When you're ridin' sixteen hours<br/>And there's nothin' much to do<br/>And you don't feel much like ridin',<br/>You just wish the trip was through<br/>Here I am<br/>On the road again<br/>There I am<br/>Up on the stage<br/>Here I go<br/>Playin' star again<br/>There I go<br/>Turn the page</p><p>SAM<br/>(Goes to get pie at cafe)<br/>Well you walk into a restaurant,<br/>Strung out from the road<br/>And you feel the eyes upon you<br/>As you're shakin' off the cold<br/>You pretend it doesn't bother you<br/>But you just want to explode<br/>Most times you can't hear 'em talk,<br/>Other times you can<br/>All the same old cliches,<br/>"Is that a woman or a man?"<br/>And you always seem outnumbered,<br/>You don't dare make a stand<br/>Here I am<br/>On the road again<br/>There I am<br/>Up on the stage<br/>Here I go<br/>Playin' star again<br/>There I go<br/>Turn the page</p><p>SAM AND DEAN<br/>Out there in the spotlight<br/>You're a million miles away<br/>Every ounce of energy<br/>You try to give away<br/>As the sweat pours out your body<br/>Like the music that you play<br/>Later in the evening<br/>As you lie awake in bed<br/>With the echoes from the amplifiers<br/>Ringin' in your head<br/>You smoke the day's last cigarette,<br/>Rememberin' what We said<br/>Here I am<br/>On the road again<br/>There I am<br/>Up on the stage<br/>Here I go<br/>Playin' star again<br/>There I go<br/>Turn the page<br/>Here I am<br/>On the road again<br/>There I am<br/>Up on the stage<br/>Here I go<br/>Playin' star again<br/>There I go<br/>There I go</p><p>(The impala pulls up to BOBBY SINGERS yard. Bobby greets them)</p><p>SAM<br/>(Sighs) Dean, look</p><p>DEAN<br/>It's okay. You dont have to say anything.</p><p>SAM<br/>Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right</p><p>DEAN<br/>so why do you keep bringing it up?<br/>(Gets out of the car and goes to hug BOBBY)</p><p>BOBBY<br/>so sword of michael, huh.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You think were talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?</p><p>BOBBY<br/>You better friggin hope so.</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE DAYLIGHT</p><p>BOBBY <br/>(Shows boys pictures of michael) that's michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate blanchett!</p><p>BOBBY <br/>Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword</p><p>DEAN<br/>So if we can find it...</p><p>SAM<br/>We can kick the devils ass all over again.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Divvy up and start reading boys.</p><p>SAM<br/>(Hesitates)</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Kid? You alright?</p><p>SAM<br/>Theres an old church nearbye. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Okay...</p><p>SAM EXITS</p><p>DEAN AND BOBBY START READING</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. OLD CHURCH DAY TIME</p><p>SAM<br/>(Storms in and drops into a pew. Looks like he is either praying or crying. starrs talking quietly after a pause)</p><p>You win in the end, dont you. The monster child - should have been put down. Why didnt you, dad? Why didnt you clean up your own mess? You never were good at that were you... (pause, and then starts talking to god instead) I tried! I tried so hard. What did I do? What sin did I commit that makes me deserve this? I didnt ask to be some demons experiment - why didnt you do something?</p><p>(Another pause, then he starts singing In The Air Tonight. The song starts quietly and builds in intensity and anger) <br/>I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh lord... like I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord. Can you feel it coming in the air tonight oh lord? Oh lord...</p><p>Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget. It's the first time, the last time we ever met But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, oh no you don't fool me Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows It's no stranger to you and me.</p><p>I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh lord... like I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord. Can you feel it coming in the air tonight oh lord? Oh lord...</p><p>Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been It's all been a pack of lies</p><p>I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord i can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord</p><p>EXT. SCENE WITH SAME WALKING AWAY FROM THE ALTAR AND PROVERBIALLY GOD HIMSELF</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE NIGHTTIME</p><p>(DEAN and BOBBY are making slow progress through the books)</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Under his breath)<br/>Never would have guessed dad was right.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>What you say?</p><p>DEAN<br/>What dad said. If I couldnt save sam, to kill him.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Dean...</p><p>DEAN <br/>(Stands)<br/>No. He ended the world, Bobby. And I wasn't strong enough to stop him - that's on me. This isnt something you just...smack him on the wrist and all is forgiven. This...this is bigger than that, damn it.<br/>(DEAN doesnt wait for an answer and storms out)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. IMPALA AT NIGHT</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Storms out to the car and stops. Looks like he is thinking. Visibly frustrated. Sings SOB by night sweats)<br/>I'm gonna need someone to help me<br/>I'm gonna need somebody's hand<br/>I'm gonna need someone to hold me down<br/>I'm gonna need someone to care<br/>I'm gonna writhe and shake my body<br/>I'll start pulling out my hair<br/>I'm going to cover myself with<br/>The ashes of you and nobody's gonna give a damn<br/>Son of a bitch<br/>Give me a drink<br/>One more night<br/>This can't be me<br/>Son of a bitch<br/>If I can't get clean<br/>I'm gonna drink my life away<br/>Now for seventeen years I've been throwing them back<br/>Seventeen more will bury me<br/>Can somebody please just tie me down<br/>Or somebody give me a goddamn drink<br/>Son of a bitch<br/>Give me a drink<br/>One more night<br/>This can't be me<br/>Son of a bitch<br/>If I can't get clean<br/>I'm gonna drink my life away<br/>I'm gonna need someone to help me<br/>I'm gonna need somebody's hand<br/>I'm gonna need someone to hold me down<br/>I'm gonna need someone to care</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>(appears behind DEAN)<br/>Dean.</p><p>DEAN <br/>(Startles.)<br/>Son of a bitch! You've got to quit that Cas!</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>(Does not respond)<br/>The prophet told you of the Michael Sword.</p><p>DEAN<br/>told us of it, but not much of anything else. Helpful as always.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I am sure he is doing the best -</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah, yeah. I know. Were looking for the sword now. Bobby's books havent turned up much, heres hoping Sam has more luck wherever he skipped off too.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Dean. You are the Michael Sword.</p><p>DEAN<br/>...what?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>You are Michael's weapon or rather his receptacle. His vessel.</p><p>DEAN<br/>his....vessel? Like, a meatsuit?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>it is meant to be a great honour to be an Angel's true vessel.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Then why doesnt he just take me?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Even archangels require consent. He needs you to say yes. (Reaches out to DEAN)</p><p>DEAN<br/>Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Hiding your presence from all Angel's. I will do the same with your brother.</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Gets branded on the ribs)<br/>Michael wins, countless people die in the crossfire. Lucifer wins, everyone dies.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>That is correct</p><p>DEAN<br/>great. Just friggin great</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE IN THE MORNING</p><p>(Sam and Dean are waiting to here Bobby's plan)</p><p>DEAN<br/>so...what do we do now?</p><p>SAM<br/>we save as many as we can for as long as we can I guess... it's bad- whoever's wins, heaven or hell, were screwed.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>What if we win?<br/>(Boys confused)<br/>I'm serious boys. Screw the Angel's and the demons and their crap apocalypse. They want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This ones ours and I say they get the hell off it.</p><p>SAM<br/>(Warming to this idea)<br/>We can take them all on. We can kill the devil - we'll even kill michael if we have to!</p><p>BOBBY<br/>but we do it our own damn selves.</p><p>DEAN<br/>and how are we supposed to do this?</p><p>BOBBY<br/>No idea yet. But between the three of us and your angel, we'll figure something out.</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Reluctantly giving in)<br/>Okay. Okay you win. We do it our way and we beat them all. Team Free Will.</p><p>SAM<br/>Team free will</p><p>BOBBY<br/>(when the boys look to him expectantly.)<br/>Idjits.</p><p>EXT. TO THE OUTSIDE</p><p>(The boys are exiting the house)</p><p>SAM<br/>you know, I was thinking, Dean maybe we could go after the colt.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Why? What difference would that make?</p><p>SAM<br/>Well we could use it on Lucifer.</p><p><br/>DEAN<br/>(stops walking)<br/>Let's be honest. I'll fight. I'll fight until the last man, but we dont stand a snowball's chance. Hell, you if all people should know that.</p><p>SAM<br/>I would give anything to take it back.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I know. And I know how sorry you are. But you chose a demon over your own brother and.... I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting, you know?</p><p>SAM<br/>what can I do?</p><p>DEAN<br/>honestly? Nothing. I just....I dont think I can trust you anymore.<br/>(There is a pause as what he says registers to both of them.)</p><p>SAM<br/>(starts singing hard to say I'm sorry)<br/>Everybody needs a little time away - I know what you'll say - from each other. Even lovers need a holiday far away from each other.</p><p>DEAN<br/>(To himself)<br/>Hold on now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay.</p><p>SAM<br/>after all that we've been through. I will make it up to you, I promise to.</p><p>DEAN<br/>And after all that's been said and done you're a part of me I just cant let go.</p><p>SAM AND DEAN</p><p>Couldn't stand to be kept away Just for the day. Ask me I'll stay.<br/>Wouldn't want to be swept away, Far away From the one that I love</p><p>DEAN<br/>Hold on now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay.</p><p>SAM<br/>after all that we've been through. I will make it up to you, I promise to.</p><p>DEAN<br/>And after all that's been said and done you're a part of me I just cant let go.</p><p>SAM<br/>after all that we've been through. I will make it up to you, I promise to.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT.  BAR AT NIGHT</p><p>(Chorus sings Simple Man while Sam works)</p><p>SAM<br/>(Carried a crate of fruit to a table and dumps it out. Starts cutting up lemons. Puts away the lemons and grabs a rag and starts wiping the tables down. LINDSEY is grateful as she Carrie's off empty bottles. Sam returns to the bar and mixes some drinks. He has a quiet conversation with a customer and they laugh about something. The tv is talking about the apocalypse and sam tries not to listen. The bar closes and everyone leaves, sam stays late and cleans. He is back before everyone else, setting up to open. He does a crossword puzzle. Someone hands out bible tracts, and he tears it up.)</p><p>(Song ends and LINDSEY is throwing darts)</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>Hey Sam, you play?</p><p>SAM<br/>depends. What are we playing for?</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>world peace. (She throws her last dart and goes over to SAM) can I ask you a question?</p><p>SAM<br/>shoot</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this...</p><p>SAM<br/>Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>(Nods in agreement with a smile)<br/>Heres what we play for. When I win you buy me dinner and tell me your life story.</p><p>SAM<br/>Sounds fair</p><p>THE TV IS LISTING OFF THE NATURAL DISASTERS. SAM TURNS IT OFF</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>damn, does it sound like the end of the world or what?</p><p>SAM<br/>(doesnt respond.)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SAMS ROOM AT NIGHT<br/>(sam is asleep and this is a dream. LUCIFER walks in)</p><p>SAM<br/>(rolls over and wakes up. Isnt surprised to see LUCIFER, it's like he knows him)</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>what are you doing Sam?</p><p>SAM<br/>what?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Running away... Havent you been down this road before?</p><p>SAM<br/>No. This time its different.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>really?</p><p>SAM<br/>last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that.</p><p>SAM<br/>what?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>even at Stanford you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down maybe, but you knew. Dont you get it? You cant run from yourself, why are you running now?</p><p>SAM<br/>Why are you here?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Would you believe I am actually trying to protect you?</p><p>SAM<br/>from what?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>you. Sooner or later the past is going to catch up with you and you know what happens then? People die. The closest people to you die.</p><p>SAM<br/>Dont worry because I wont make that mistake again.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>(Starts the song DREAM ON)<br/>Dream on. Dream on. Dream on. Dream until your dreams come true.</p><p>SAM<br/>Every time when I look in the mirror<br/>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br/>The past is gone<br/>It went by, like dusk to dawn<br/>Isn't that the way</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Everybody's got the dues in life to pay<br/>I know nobody knows<br/>Where it comes and where it goes</p><p>SAM<br/>I know it's everybody sin<br/>You got to lose to know how to win</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Half my life<br/>Is books, written pages<br/>Live and learn from fools and<br/>From sages<br/>You know it's true, oh<br/>All these feelings come back to you</p><p>SAM<br/>Sing with me, sing for the years<br/>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears<br/>Sing with me, just for today<br/>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take me away</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Sing with me, sing for the years<br/>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears<br/>Sing with me, just for today<br/>never tomorrow, the good Lord wont take you away</p><p>LUCIFER AND SAM</p><p>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream until your dreams come true<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream until your dreams come true<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Dream on<br/>Sing with me, sing for the year<br/>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br/>Sing with me, just for today<br/>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away</p><p>EXT SCENE</p><p>INT. HOTEL ROOM AT NIGHT</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Washing blood off his hands)</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>(appears right behind him)</p><p>DEAN<br/>(startles when he sees cas in the mirror) <br/>Damn it. Dont do that!<br/>(Turns around and Cas is inches from him)<br/>Cas. We've talked about this. Personal space?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>My apologies.</p><p>DEAN<br/>(steps around him and goes to the bed)<br/>Howd you find me? Thought I was flying below Ngel radar.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>you are. Where is Sam?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Me and sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So. What you want?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I believe I have found Samuel Colts gun. </p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>the demons have it.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well that doesnt make any sense. Why would demons keep around a gun that well...kills demons? I'm telling you, they've melted that gun down by now.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>well I hear differently. And if it's True and we are to have a chance of killing the devil, this is how we do it.</p><p>DEAN<br/>okay. Where do we start?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Immediately.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. No no, come on man. I just drove sixteen hours straight okay? I'm human and theres stuff I go to do.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>What stuff?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Eat for example. In this case, sleep. I just need four hours once in a while okay?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Yes. I will wait here then.</p><p>DEAN<br/>what?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I will wait here while you sleep.</p><p>DEAN<br/>no, that's creepy man! Dont you have something else to do?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>no.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Then go find something to do that isnt watching me sleep! (Pushes CASTIEL out of the hotel room and then goes to bed)</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>(Waits patiently outside the door until morning)</p><p>EXT. SCENE </p><p>INT. BAR AT NIGHT.</p><p>SAM<br/>(is cleaning tables)</p><p>HUNTER<br/>Sam. Hey Sam!</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>sam? You've got visitors.</p><p>SAM<br/>Wait, what?</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>(gestures at the hinter) Are you friends?</p><p>HUNTER<br/>hinting buddies. With his dad. sam here is quite the hunter himself.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>wow. You killed deer and things?</p><p>SAM<br/>yeah. And things. Uh, why dont I get you a drink?</p><p>(HUNTER and SAM find a table)</p><p>SAM<br/>so what's up?</p><p>HUNTER<br/>Bobby called us. Theres been a bunch of demon omens in the next town over.</p><p>SAM<br/>but why? What are they up to?</p><p>HUNTER<br/>dont know yet. Bobby told us you were off limits - that true?</p><p>SAM<br/>Yeah, that's right</p><p>HUNTER<br/>That's fine in theory and all but we could really use Ll hands on deck around here.</p><p>SAM<br/>I know you could. But I cant. I'm sorry.</p><p>HUNTER <br/>Look man, what baggage is so heavy it cant be stowed away for the freaking apocalypse? </p><p>SAM<br/>its personal. But good luck.</p><p>HUNTER<br/>Beers on on you when we get back.</p><p>SAM<br/>okay</p><p>(Hunter leaves and Sam gathers empty bottles)</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>That is it. Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk.</p><p>SAM<br/>I cant.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>nipe. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to talk. I'm dying of curiosity here!</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBY CALLS DEAN</p><p>(phone rings)</p><p>DEAN<br/>what do you want?</p><p>BOBBY<br/>you ready to get your head out of your ass yet?</p><p>DEAN<br/>really? That's what you called about? Look. Were probably better off apart anyway. Cant be used against each other that way.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>come off it. You both need to grow up and look at the bigger picture here.</p><p>DEAN<br/>what bigger picture? The one where the world is going to hell in a handbag and there is nothing we can do? Yeah, I got that picture fine, thanks.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>This ain't gonna get better. The longer you ignore this the harder it will be, Dean.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I'm fine. Were both fine. We're  like...oil and water. This...this is for the best. I'll call you later.<br/>(Dean hangs up and lies in bed for a minute before getting up and going to the fridge for a beer)<br/>(Sings You Could Be Happy)<br/>You could be happy, and I won't know<br/>But you weren't happy the day I watched you go<br/>And all the things that I wished I had not said<br/>Are played on lips till it's madness in my head<br/>Is it too late to remind you how we were?<br/>But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur<br/>Most of what I remember makes me sure<br/>I should have stopped you from walking out the door<br/>You could be happy; I hope you are<br/>You made me happier than I'd been by far<br/>Somehow everything I own smells of you<br/>And for the tiniest moment it's all not true<br/>Do the things that you always wanted to<br/>Without me there to hold you back; don't think, just do<br/>More than anything I want to see you go<br/>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BAR AT DAY</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>(GETS SOME NACHOS AND BEERS AND SETS THEM ON THE TABLE BEFORE SITTING DOWN WITH SAM)<br/>So...you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were? And don't say hunting buddies.</p><p>SAM<br/>We used to be in the same business together.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>Witness protection, right? You're Mafia?</p><p>SAM<br/>I'm not Mafia.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>Okay, I get it. Don't mean to pry, my bad.</p><p>SAM<br/>I used to be in business with my brother. Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But...I made some mistakes, I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>What was your poison?</p><p>SAM<br/>Sorry?</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>Come on. You were hooked on something, I know the look.<br/>(Pulls a medallion out of her pocket)<br/>Three years sober.</p><p>SAM<br/>You work in a bar.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>So do you. Look, sam. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. That they can't change.</p><p>SAM<br/>you dont know what I've done.</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>doesnt matter. Nothing is really unforgivable. Life tends to keep going on.</p><p>SAM<br/>you wouldnt say that if you know</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>so tell me</p><p>SAM<br/>I cant<br/>(Starts singing ALL APOLOGIES)</p><p>What else should I be<br/>All apologies<br/>What else could I say<br/>Tomorrow's the same<br/>What else could I write<br/>I don't have the right<br/>What else should I be<br/>All apologies</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>In the sun<br/>In the sun I feel as one<br/>In the sun<br/>In the sun</p><p>SAM<br/>I wish I was like you<br/>Easily amused<br/>Find my nest of salt<br/>Everything's my fault<br/>I take all the blame<br/>Aqua seafoam shame<br/>Sunburn, freezer burn<br/>Choking on the ashes of her enemy</p><p>LINDSEY<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>(SAM joins in)<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are<br/>All in all is all we are</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SAMS ROOM IN ANOTHER DREAM</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Ever.</p><p>SAM<br/>(Wakes up)</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>So. This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?</p><p>SAM<br/>you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>No Sam, there isnt.</p><p>SAM<br/>why are you so sure?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>because you freed me. That's right. You know who I am.</p><p>SAM<br/>(Backing away)<br/>Lucifer</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?</p><p>SAM<br/>What do you want with me?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything.</p><p>SAM<br/>I don't want anything from you.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel.</p><p>SAM<br/>No.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Yes.</p><p>SAM<br/>No. That'll never happen.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it.</p><p>SAM<br/>I will kill myself before letting you in.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>I'll just bring you back. Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me.</p><p>SAM<br/>You're wrong.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself.</p><p>SAM<br/>Why me?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you.<br/>(Starts singing ALL I WANT IS YOU)<br/>You say you want<br/>Those you love to grow old<br/>You say you want<br/>Your story to remain untold<br/>But all the promises we make<br/>From the cradle to the grave<br/>When all I want is you</p><p>SAM<br/>You say you'll give me<br/>A highway with no one on it<br/>Treasure just to look upon it<br/>All the peace within the night<br/>You say you'll give me<br/>Eyes in a moon of blindness<br/>A river in a time of dryness<br/>A harbor in the tempest</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>But all the promises we make<br/>From the cradle to the grave<br/>When all I want is you</p><p>SAM<br/>You say you want<br/>Your love to work out right<br/>To last with me through the night</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>All the promises we break<br/>From the cradle to the grave<br/>When all I want is you<br/>You all I want is<br/>You all I want is<br/>You all I want is<br/>You</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. DEAN AND SAM PHONE CALL</p><p>DEAN<br/>So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?</p><p>SAM<br/>That's what he said.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?</p><p>SAM<br/>So, that's it? That's your response?</p><p>DEAN<br/>What are you looking for?</p><p>SAM<br/>I don't know. A—a little panic? Maybe?</p><p>DEAN<br/>I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point.</p><p>SAM<br/>What are we gonna do about it?</p><p>DEAN<br/>What do you want to do about it?</p><p>SAM<br/>I want back in, for starters.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Sam—</p><p>SAM<br/>I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time.</p><p>SAM<br/>Not revenge. Redemption.</p><p>DEAN<br/>So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?</p><p>SAM<br/>Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you.</p><p>DEAN<br/>sam...</p><p>SAM<br/>I'll meet you at bobbys.<br/>(Hangs up)</p><p>DEAN<br/>(glares at the phone for a minute before getting dressed to go research lucifer and michael)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE DAYLIGHT</p><p>BOBBY<br/>boys</p><p>SAM<br/>hey, bobby</p><p>BOBBY<br/>You back in?</p><p>SAM<br/>yeah. Yeah I am.</p><p>(Impala pulls up.)</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Gets out frowning. Walks over to them and holds the demon killing knife out to SAM)<br/>Maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human.</p><p>SAM<br/>Dean?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Michael and lucifer were brothers once. They were supposed to be close. And now they're separated and getting ready to torch everything. If we are going to have a chance we have to stick together. You and me. Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong.</p><p>SAM<br/>it's okay. I wont let you down.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I know. You're the second best hunter there is.</p><p>SAM<br/>what do we do now?</p><p>BOBBY<br/>we call in some reinforcements, that's what. Theres a trickster operating again that goes by the name of Loki. Heres hoping some of the pagan gods are willing to help not waste their supporters.</p><p>DEAN<br/>you want us to go hunt a trickster to talk with it?</p><p>BOBBY<br/>You're right. Maybe let sam do the talking. And yeah. It's the best plan I've got right now.</p><p>SAM<br/>okay. We'll do it</p><p>DEAN<br/>yeah. Yeah we will.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SITCOM HOTEL ROOM FROM CHANGING CHANNELS</p><p>DEAN <br/>(Puts some things in a refrigerator, closes the fridge, and turns around. Applause. There is a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall.)<br/>I'm gonna need a bigger mouth.</p><p>Laugh track.</p><p>SAM enters the room. Applause.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Hey there, Sam. What's happening?</p><p>SAM<br/>Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world.</p><p>Laugh track. SAM sees the sandwich.</p><p>SAM<br/>You're gonna need a bigger mouth.</p><p>Laugh track.</p><p>SAM<br/>Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night.</p><p>SAM<br/>Yeah? Hm.</p><p>The bathroom door opens. A WOMAN in a bikini comes out. Wolf whistles.</p><p>WOMAN<br/>Oh, Dean...</p><p>SAM looks at her. DEAN turns around, caught.</p><p>WOMAN<br/>We have some more research to do.</p><p>SAM folds his arms.</p><p>SAM<br/>Dean...</p><p>Laugh track.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Son of a bitch!</p><p>Laugh track</p><p>Applause. SAM goes over to the BIKINI WOMAN, glaring over his shoulder at DEAN.</p><p>SAM<br/>Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do.</p><p>SAM escorts the WOMAN to the door.</p><p>WOMAN<br/>But we did do work! In depth.</p><p>Laugh track. DEAN waves at her as she leaves. SAM shuts the door and shakes his head. DEAN speaks through a forced smile.</p><p>DEAN<br/>How long do we have to keep doing this?</p><p>SAM<br/>I don't know.</p><p>Applause.</p><p>SAM<br/>Maybe forever?</p><p>Laugh track.</p><p>SAM<br/>We might die in here.</p><p>Laugh track.</p><p>DEAN<br/>How was that funny? Vultures.</p><p>Laugh track. The door opens; it's CASTIEL, with minor injuries. Applause.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You okay?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I don't have much time.</p><p>SAM<br/>What happened?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I got out.</p><p>DEAN<br/>From where?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be.</p><p>DEAN<br/>What thing—the Trickster?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>If it is a trickster.</p><p>SAM<br/>What do you mean?</p><p>CASTIEL is flung backwards into the wall, his face hidden. GABRIEL appears at the door.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Hello!</p><p>Applause and cheers. CASTIEL gets up; his mouth has been duct-taped shut.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Thank you. Thank you, ladies.</p><p>CASTIEL glares at the TRICKSTER.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Hi, Castiel!</p><p>The TRICKSTER gestures at CASTIEL, who vanishes in a burst of static.</p><p>SAM<br/>You know him?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Where did you just send him?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe.</p><p>Laugh track.</p><p>DEAN<br/>All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Yeah? Get what, hotshot?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Playing our roles, right? That's your game?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>That's half the game.</p><p>SAM<br/>What's the other half?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Play your roles out there.</p><p>DEAN<br/>What's that supposed to mean?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles.</p><p>SAM<br/>You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!</p><p>SAM<br/>We do that, the world will end.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!</p><p>SAM glares.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Heaven or hell, which side you on?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>I'm not on either side.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Oh, you're somebody's bitch.</p><p>The TRICKSTER's smile vanishes. He grabs DEAN by the collar and slams him into the wall.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you.</p><p>SAM<br/>And if we don't?</p><p>The TRICKSTER grins.<br/>TRICKSTER<br/>Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on.<br/>The TRICKSTER snaps his fingers.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. MONTAGE OF ALL THE SHOWS</p><p>(sings FLIRTING WITH DISASTER)</p><p>(HOSPITAL SCENE)</p><p>DOCTOR<br/>(Slaps sam)</p><p>SAM<br/>what?</p><p>DOCTOR<br/>Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward.</p><p>SAM<br/>what are you talking about?</p><p>DOCTOR<br/>as if you dont know.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I'm travelin' down the road<br/>I'm flirtin' with disaster<br/>I've got the pedal to the floor,<br/>My life is running faster</p><p>SAM<br/>I'm out of money, I'm out of hope,<br/>It looks like self destruction<br/>Well how much more can we take,<br/>With all of this corruption</p><p>SAM AND DEAN<br/>We're flirtin' with disaster,<br/>Ya'll know what I mean<br/>And the way we run our lives,<br/>It makes no sense to me<br/>I don't know about yourself or what you want to be, yeah<br/>When we gamble with our time,<br/>We choose our destiny</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I'm travelin' down that lonesome road<br/>Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load<br/>Yeah I've tried to turn my head away,<br/>Feels about the same most every day</p><p>DEAN<br/>You know what I'm talking about, baby</p><p>(HERPEXIA)</p><p>SAM<br/>Seriously?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Hey, you're the one who said play our roles.</p><p>SAM<br/>Yeah. Right.</p><p>DEAN claps him on the shoulder and goes back to the game.</p><p>SAM<br/>I've got genital herpes.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Speeding down the fast lane, honey<br/>Playin' from town to town<br/>The boys and I have been burnin' it up, can't seem to slow it down</p><p>SAM<br/>I've got the pedal to the floor, our lives are runnin' faster,<br/>Got our sights set straight ahead,<br/>But ain't sure what we're after</p><p>(COP PROCEDURAL)</p><p>OFFICER<br/>So, what do you think?</p><p>DEAN<br/>What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think.</p><p>SAM<br/>Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks.</p><p>The OFFICER nods and turns away.</p><p>SAM<br/>You gotta calm down.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night.</p><p>DEAN yanks them off.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You know who does that? No-talent douchebags.</p><p>SAM nods in agreement.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up.</p><p>EVERYONE<br/>Flirtin' with disaster, ya'll know what I mean<br/>You know the way we run our lives it makes no sense to me<br/>I don't know about yourself or what you plan to be, yea<br/>When we gamble with our time, we choose our destiny</p><p>(KNIGHT RIDER)</p><p>SAM<br/>oh crap. I dont think we killed the trickster</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah, I'm travelin' down that lonesome road<br/>Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load<br/>Don't tried to turn my head away,<br/>I'm flirtin' with disaster every day</p><p>SAM AND DEAN<br/>Flirtin' with disaster baby,<br/>Ya'll know what I mean<br/>You know the way we run our lives,<br/>It makes no sense to me<br/>I don't know about yourself or what you plan to be<br/>When we gamble with our time, we choose our destiny<br/>Yeah, we're traveling down this lonesome road<br/>Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load<br/>Don't try and turn my head away, ba ba ba yeah<br/>Flirtin' with disaster every day</p><p>(TRAP GABRIEL)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. WAREHOUSE DAYLIGHT</p><p><br/>GABRIEL <br/>Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Where'd I screw up?</p><p>SAM<br/>You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon.Call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family.</p><p>SAM<br/>So which one are you? </p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.</p><p>SAM<br/>Gabriel? The archangel?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Guilty.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little HEAVEN.</p><p>SAM<br/>Why'd you ditch?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.</p><p>SAM<br/>Then help us stop it.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>It can't be stopped.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You wanna see the end of the world?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over.</p><p>SAM<br/>It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug.</p><p>GABRIEL laughs.<br/>GABRIEL<br/>You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.</p><p>SAM<br/>What are you talking about?<br/>GABRIEL<br/>You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.</p><p>A long pause. SAM and DEAN look down, then at each other.</p><p>DEAN<br/>No. That's not gonna happen.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>I'm sorry. But it is.</p><p>(FREEWILL starts)</p><p>SSM<br/>There are those who think that life<br/>Has nothing left to chance<br/>A host of holy horrors<br/>To direct our aimless dance</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>A planet of playthings<br/>We dance on the strings<br/>Of powers we cannot perceive<br/>The stars aren't aligned<br/>Or the gods are malign<br/>Blame is better to give than receive</p><p>DEAN <br/>You can choose a ready guide<br/>In some celestial voice</p><p>SAM<br/>If you choose not to decide<br/>You still have made a choice</p><p>SAM AND DEAN<br/>You can choose from phantom fears<br/>And kindness that can kill<br/>I will choose a path that's clear<br/>I will choose free will</p><p>SAM <br/>There are those who think that<br/>They've been dealt a losing hand<br/>The cards were stacked against them<br/>They weren't born in Lotus-Land</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>All preordained<br/>A prisoner in chains<br/>A victim of venomous fate<br/>Kicked in the face<br/>You can't pray for a place<br/>In heaven's unearthly estate</p><p>DEAN <br/>You can choose a ready guide<br/>In some celestial voice<br/>SAM <br/>If you choose not to decide<br/>You still have made a choice</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>You can choose from phantom fears<br/>And kindness that can kill<br/>I will choose a path that's clear<br/>I will choose free will</p><p>DEAN <br/>Each of us<br/>A cell of awareness<br/>Imperfect and incomplete<br/>Genetic blends<br/>With uncertain ends<br/>On a fortune hunt<br/>That's far too fleet</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>You can choose a ready guide<br/>In some celestial voice<br/>If you choose not to decide<br/>You still have made a choice</p><p>SAM AND DEAN AND CASTIEL <br/>You can choose from phantom fears<br/>And kindness that can kill<br/>I will choose a path that's clear<br/>I will choose free will</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS YARD AT NIGHT</p><p>(Sam goes into the house. Cas and Dean hang back)</p><p>DEAN<br/>All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>I think he believes it is.</p><p>DEAN<br/>So what do we do?</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>I don not know.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>you want to be back in Gabriel's control?</p><p>DEAN<br/>no, not like that, just...never mind. Forget it. It's not like it could happen anyway.</p><p>(Awkward pause)</p><p>DEAN<br/>do you ever regret it?</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>regret what?</p><p>DEAN<br/>choosing us. Losing your powers. Going against your family. Any of this?</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>I am an angel. I do what is right.</p><p>DEAN<br/>how's that for a company line. Come on, man. Just for a minute, pretend nothing matters but you and me and this night and... </p><p>(Trails off as he realizes what that sounds like.)</p><p>DEAN CONT'D<br/>not in...no homo and all that.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>(Stares blankly)</p><p>DEAN<br/>nevermind. Forget I asked anything.</p><p>(Starts to exit the car)</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>I do not regret anything since meeting you.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah? Mister 'I pulled you out I can put you back in'?</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>you have...grown on me?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah. ...same.</p><p>(Awkward pause)</p><p>DEAN CONT'D <br/>enough of this chick flick stuff. You coming inside?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I will continue searching for the colt.</p><p>DEAN <br/>good luck with that. </p><p>(DEAN goes inside the house. CASTIEL watches him. Starts singing SEPARATE WAYS)</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>Here we stand<br/>Worlds apart<br/>Hearts broken in two, two, two<br/>Sleepless nights<br/>Losing ground<br/>I'm reaching for you, you, you<br/>Feelin' that it's gone<br/>Can't change your mind<br/>If we can't go on<br/>To survive the tide<br/>Love divides<br/>Someday love will find you<br/>Break those chains that bind you<br/>One night will remind you<br/>How we touched<br/>And went our separate ways<br/>If life ever hurts you<br/>True love won't desert you<br/>You know I still love you<br/>Though we touched<br/>And went our separate ways<br/>Troubled times<br/>Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain<br/>Distant eyes<br/>Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain<br/>If you must go<br/>I wish you love<br/>You'll never walk alone<br/>Take care, my love<br/>Miss you, love<br/>Someday love will find you<br/>Break those chains that bind you<br/>One night will remind you<br/>How we touched<br/>And went our separate ways<br/>If life ever hurts you<br/>True love won't desert you<br/>You know I still love you<br/>Though we touched<br/>And went our separate ways<br/>No<br/>Someday love will find you<br/>Break those chains that bind you<br/>One night will remind you<br/>If life ever hurts you<br/>True love won't desert you<br/>You know I still love you</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT</p><p>(SAM comes downstairs to do some research. He cant sleep)</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>so. Dean-o swan off to relieve my little brother of his virginity?</p><p>SAM<br/>what? No. Theres...theres nothing like that between them. And Deans straight.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>is he now. Well, that wont last. What about you and me? We could ..get busy while big bro's away.</p><p>SAM <br/>(Pause)<br/>You want to...have sex? You murdered my brother! And tortured me! And and you want the world to end! Sorry, just not that into you.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>I never laid a finger on you.</p><p>SAM<br/>emotionally still counts.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>and...it hurts to hear I rank lower than a demon.</p><p>SAM<br/>she was at least pretending to be on my side!</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>I can do that too. Maybe with less blood drinking - unless you're into that?</p><p>SAM<br/>no! I'd rather you actually joined our side.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>not gonna happen Samsquatch. I'm not getting involved in the family drama this time. When I run away, I dont let nobody pull me back in.</p><p>SAM<br/>(Sighs.)<br/>How did you even find me?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>I ran an alternate reality for you for months. I noticed where Bobby Singers house was. It was just a matter of waiting for you to show.</p><p>SAM <br/>(Pointedly ignores GABRIEL and pulls out a book to start researching)</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>(Watches him for a minute and then starts singing HANDS TO YOURSELF)<br/>I got a little change in my pocket goin' jing-a-ling-a-ling<br/>Wants to call you on the telephone baby, a-give you a ring<br/>But each time we talk, I get the same old thing<br/>Always no hug-ee no kiss-ee until I join the team.</p><p>SAM<br/>it's not happening, gabriel </p><p>GABRIEL <br/>My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf</p><p>SAM<br/>don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>B-B-B-baby baby baby why you wan' treat me this way<br/>You know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way<br/>That's when he told me a story, 'bout free milk and a cow</p><p>SAM<br/>I'm not a virginal girl!</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>And said no hug-ee no kiss-ee until I join their team now<br/>My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf</p><p>SAM<br/>don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Hold it here<br/>See I wanted him real bad, and I was about to give in<br/>But that's when he started talking about free will, started talking about sin<br/>And I said, honey I'll live with you for the rest of my life,</p><p>SAM <br/>Sure you would...</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>He said no hug-ee no kiss-ee until you join the strife<br/>My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf</p><p>SAM<br/>don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SAMS DREAMSCAPE NOTICEABLY CREEPIER</p><p>(Song is DEVILS DANCE. LUCIFER is very pushy)</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>In your eyes I see a fire that burns<br/>To free the you that's running through<br/>Deep inside you know<br/>Seeds I plant will grow<br/>One day you will see<br/>And dare to come down to me<br/>Yeah, come on, come on now take the chance<br/>That's right, let's dance<br/>Snake<br/>I am the snake<br/>Tempting<br/>That bite to take<br/>Let me make your mind<br/>Leave yourself behind<br/>Be not afraid<br/>I've got what you need<br/>Hunger I will feed<br/>One day you will see<br/>And dare to come down to me<br/>Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance<br/>Haha, come dance<br/>Yeah, come dancing<br/>One day you will see<br/>And dare to come down to me<br/>Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance<br/>Yeah<br/>I feel you too<br/>Feel<br/>Those things you do<br/>In your eyes I see a fire that burns<br/>To free the you that's running through<br/>Deep inside you know<br/>Seeds I plant will grow<br/>One day you will see<br/>And dare to come down to me<br/>Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance<br/>That's right, will dance<br/>Mmm, it's nice to see you here... haha.</p><p>(SAM gets shoved back into bed and the lights flicker and he wakes up with a start, panicking. He gets up and goes down to the kitchen and pours himself a few drinks. He gets a gun from somewhere and contemplates it. Starts singing RUNNING)</p><p>SAM<br/>Steel to my tremblin' lips<br/>How did the night ever get like this?<br/>One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down<br/>Bottom of the bottle hits<br/>Waking up my mind as I throw a fit<br/>The breakin’ is takin’ me down, down, down<br/>My heart’s beating faster<br/>I know what I’m after<br/>I’ve been standing here my whole life<br/>Everything I’ve seen twice<br/>Now it's time I realized<br/>It's spinning back around now<br/>On this road I'm crawlin'<br/>Save me 'cause I'm fallin'<br/>Now I can't seem to breathe right<br/>'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' from my heart<br/>'Round and around I go<br/>Addicted to the numb livin’ in the cold<br/>The higher, the lower, the down, down, down<br/>Sick of being tired and sick<br/>And ready for another kind of fix<br/>The damage is damning me down, down, down<br/>My heart’s beating faster<br/>I know what I’m after<br/>I’ve been standing here my whole life<br/>Everything I’ve seen twice<br/>Now it’s time I realized<br/>It’s spinning back around now<br/>On this road I’m crawlin’<br/>Save me 'cause I’m fallin’<br/>Now I can’t seem to breathe right<br/>'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' from my heart<br/>Oh, I’m coming alive<br/>Oh, I’ll wake up now and live<br/>Oh, I’m coming alive<br/>A life that’s always been a dream<br/>I’ll wake up now and live<br/>I’ve been standing here my whole life<br/>My heart’s beating faster<br/>I know what I’m after<br/>I’ve been standing here my whole life<br/>Everything I’ve seen twice<br/>Now it’s time I realized<br/>It’s spinning back around now<br/>On this road I’m crawlin’<br/>Save me 'cause I’m fallin’<br/>Now I can’t seem to breathe right<br/>'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' from my heart<br/>'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'<br/>Runnin' from my heart</p><p>(SAM collapses in despair)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SAME SCENE</p><p>(GABRIEL saunters in)</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>hey baby. Heard your prayer from miles...away.</p><p>(Realises what he walked into.)</p><p>GABRIEL (CONT'D)<br/>..why dont you?</p><p>SAM<br/>wont make a difference, will it. They'll just bring me back until I say yes.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>sammy...samsquatch.</p><p>SAM<br/>like you care. Were just pawns to you. Meat suits! Existing just so your high brothers can have their epic showdown.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>It's not like that.</p><p>SAM<br/>isnt it? You never get free. Destiny is always waiting to drag you back in. You can never run hard or fast enough. You were always meant to be a monster, isnt that right? </p><p>GABRIEL<br/>we still talking about me?</p><p>SAM<br/>what do you want.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>I heard your prayer.</p><p>SAM<br/>I dont pray anymore. No ones listening.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>that...</p><p>SAM<br/>theres no such thing as free will. Were all fucked in the end.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>We could run away</p><p>SAM<br/>another proposition? Really?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>There are other worlds, other timelines. We could go somewhere else. Set up another witness protection. Go so far no one would ever find us. We could be free.</p><p>SAM<br/>could we? Were you ever free or was it just an eternity of waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>you're good at the headshrinking, could've done that I stead of law </p><p>SAM<br/>would've made it just as far.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Got a surprise especially for you,<br/>Something that both of us have always wanted to do<br/>We've waited so long, waited so long<br/>We've waited so long, waited so long</p><p>SAM<br/>we havent done anything...</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here,<br/>I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby, we're gonna disappear<br/>We've waited so long, waited so long<br/>We've waited so long, waited so long<br/>I've got two tickets to paradise,<br/>Won't you pack your bags, we'll leave tonight,<br/>I've got two tickets to paradise,<br/>I've got two tickets to paradise<br/>Oh oh oh oh<br/>Oh oh oh oh<br/>I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here,<br/>I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby,<br/>we're gonna disappear (you know why?)<br/>We've waited so long, waited so long<br/>We've waited so long, waited so…</p><p>SAM<br/>Lucifer wouldnt stop.... he wont stop, Gabriel. He'll just go with second best and still have his prize match.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>so? That's not your fault hes a big bag of dicks.</p><p>(SAM smiles)</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>what? He is. All Angel's are.</p><p>SAM<br/>even you?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>oh especially me. Come on, samalam. Come on.</p><p>SAM<br/>I cant Gabriel. You know that.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>yeah. Yeah I did...</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. CROWLEYS HOUSE AT NIGHT</p><p>SAM<br/>It's Crowley, right?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough. We need to talk. Privately.</p><p>DEAN<br/>What the hell is this?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing? There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you.</p><p>SAM<br/>You told us.</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine.</p><p>SAM<br/>Why? Why tell us anything?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>It's called Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons—</p><p>DEAN<br/>You're functioning...morons...</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?</p><p>SAM<br/>But he created you.</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures.</p><p>SAM<br/>Great.</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!</p><p>SAM<br/>It's gotta be a trap, right?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.</p><p>SAM<br/>Thank you again for your continued support.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You're welcome.</p><p>SAM<br/>there...is someone we could ask. On the opposite end of the spectrum.</p><p>DEAN<br/>who, Cas? </p><p>SAM<br/>no. Gabriel.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I pretty clearly remember him telling us to screw ourselves, what makes you think he would suddenly jump.at a chance to kill his brother?</p><p>SAM<br/>its...just a hunch. Humour me, okay?</p><p>DEAN<br/>okay, fine. We call the feathered douchebag.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. ROOM AT BOBBYS LATER THAT NIGHT</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>sammy! Perfect timing.Dean-o. If you arent careful your face will freeze like that.</p><p>DEAN<br/>hey-</p><p>SAM<br/>hey, we were wondering if you heard anything about Carthage Missouri.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>...yah. sure I have. Why.</p><p>SAM<br/>we got a tip</p><p>DEAN <br/>sam thinks you'll check if it's a trap before we use the colt to blow big bro away.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>The colt? You think that will work on Luci? You boys are barking up the wrong tree there!</p><p>DEAN <br/>oh yeah? What makes you so sure?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>dear big brother is still an archangel, for all his failings. The only thing killing him is another archangel, or at least an archangel blade.</p><p>SAM<br/>An archangel blade?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Yeah. Like cassie has? But promoted. It's a pecking order.</p><p>DEAN<br/>just a bunch of superpowered chickens...</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>right on! Anyway. So the colt wont do a thing about Lucifer.</p><p>SAM<br/>oh. So why did you say we had perfect timing.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Well, I was on my way to this...meeting that's taking place, and thought you might like to tag along as my plus one. Or two.</p><p>DEAN<br/>How do we know we can trust you?</p><p>SAM <br/>what kind of meeting? What's it about?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>oh, just all the pagan gods getting together to discuss their role in our little apocalypse.</p><p>DEAN<br/>little?!</p><p>SAM<br/>...pagans?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Hindu, greek, norse - you name it, they're there. They're pulled major strings to get some of them in the same country let alone the same room, so theres some tension we might be able to 7se.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to “play our roles"!</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here.</p><p>DEAN<br/>And why do you care?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>I don't care. But, uh... What can I say? I'm sentimental.</p><p>SAM<br/>Do they have a chance? Against Satan?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Really, Sam?</p><p>SAM<br/>You got a better idea, Dean?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. But they might be able to buy is some time.</p><p>SAM<br/>you just want...to use them for finger paint?!</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>The main course at this reunion is human, so theres no great loss.</p><p>DEAN <br/>or we could just go to Carthage. Shoot the devil in the face, and it sticks if were lucky.</p><p><br/>GABRIEL<br/>And when are you ever lucky?</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Maybe later, big boy. So what do you say, Sam?</p><p>SAM<br/>...why do you want us there?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>You've got a way with words. Got the most obedient angel in the garrison to rebel - that ought to mean something.</p><p>DEAN<br/>yeah. I'm sure theres a medal for it.</p><p>GABTIEL<br/>there is. It's called getting to survive the apocalypse.</p><p>SAM<br/>sure. I'm in.</p><p>DEAN<br/>...fine. but if this goes wrong I get to say I told you so.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. ELYSIAN HOTEL MEETING</p><p>BALDUR <br/>Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof.--Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room.</p><p>ODIN<br/>I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf! </p><p>KALI<br/>Stay. We have to fight. The archangels -- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us.</p><p>MERCURY<br/>With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them. [MERCURY begins to choke up blood. BALDUR stops KALI from killing MERCURY outright.]</p><p>BALDUR<br/>Kali!</p><p>KALI<br/>Who asked you?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Cant we all just get along?</p><p>BALDUR<br/>Loki.</p><p>GABRIEL/LOKI<br/>Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail.</p><p>BALDUR<br/>Why are you here?</p><p>GABRIEL/LOKI<br/>To talk about the elephant in the room. [GANESH begins to stand, indignant] Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. </p><p>KALI<br/>But you have brought us two valuable bargaining chips - the vessels of Michael and Lucifer </p><p>ZAO CHEN<br/>we should kill them!</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>what, so the Angel's can just bring them back again? Not going to work. Bonjour, mon amour.</p><p>KALI<br/>Leave.</p><p>GABRIEL/LOKI<br/>You always did play hard to get.</p><p>KALI<br/>I've moved on.</p><p>GABRIEL/LOKI<br/>I noticed. Baldur? Really?</p><p>KALI<br/>Baldur's uncomplicated.</p><p>(KALI kisses GABRIEL)</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Ow!</p><p>KALI<br/>You must take me for a fool... Gabriel. You're bound to me. Now, and forever.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>How long have you known?</p><p>KALI<br/>Long enough.</p><p>KALI<br/>Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Kali, don't.</p><p>KALI<br/>You're mine now. And you have something I want. An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer.</p><p>KALI<br/>He's lying. He's a spy.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends--</p><p>KALI<br/>Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>(ON THE TURNING AWAY)<br/>On the turning away<br/>From the pale and downtrodden<br/>And the words they say<br/>Which we won't understand<br/>"Don't accept that what's happening<br/>Is just a case of others' suffering<br/>Or you'll find that you're joining in<br/>The turning away"<br/>It's a sin that somehow<br/>Light is changing to shadow<br/>And casting it's shroud<br/>Over all we have known<br/>Unaware how the ranks have grown<br/>Driven on by a heart of stone<br/>We could find that we're all alone<br/>In the dream of the proud<br/>On the wings of the night<br/>As the daytime is stirring<br/>Where the speechless unite<br/>In a silent accord<br/>Using words you will find are strange<br/>And mesmerized as they light the flame<br/>Feel the new wind of change<br/>On the wings of the night<br/>No more turning away<br/>From the weak and the weary<br/>No more turning away<br/>From the coldness inside<br/>Just a world that we all must share<br/>It's not enough just to stand and stare<br/>Is it only a dream that there'll be<br/>No more turning away?</p><p>MERCURY<br/>This is crazy.</p><p>KALI<br/>They can die. We can kill Lucifer.</p><p>DEAN<br/>All right you primitive screwheads, listen up.</p><p>SAM<br/>Are you outta your mind?</p><p>DEAN<br/>I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here.</p><p>KALI<br/>How?</p><p>DEAN<br/>First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally.</p><p>KALI<br/>So you're going to summon Lucifer.</p><p>SAM<br/>Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running.</p><p>KALI<br/>Breaking them would be easier.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>UH...boys? Maybe we should talk?</p><p>SAM<br/>might as well make a stand here.</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>No - we talked about this!</p><p>SAM<br/>What's the worst he could do to me?</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>A lot! That's what!</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Sam, Dean, good to see you again.</p><p>(Sings SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL)</p><p>LUCIFER CONT'D<br/>Please allow me to introduce myself<br/>I'm a man of wealth and taste<br/>I've been around for a long, long year<br/>Stole many a man's soul and faith<br/>And I was 'round when Jesus Christ<br/>Had his moment of doubt and pain<br/>Made damn sure that Pilate<br/>Washed his hands and sealed his fate<br/>Pleased to meet you<br/>Hope you guess my name<br/>But what's puzzling you<br/>Is the nature of my game<br/>I watched with glee<br/>While your kings and queens<br/>Fought for ten decades<br/>For the gods they made<br/>I shouted out,<br/>"Who killed the Kennedys?"<br/>When after all<br/>It was you and me<br/>Let me please introduce myself<br/>I'm a man of wealth and taste<br/>And I laid traps for troubadours<br/>Who get killed before they reached Bombay<br/>Pleased to meet you<br/>Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah<br/>But what's puzzling you<br/>Is the nature of my game,<br/>Just as every cop is a criminal<br/>And all the sinners saints<br/>As heads is tails<br/>Just call me Lucifer<br/>Cause I'm in need of some restraint<br/>So if you meet me<br/>Have some courtesy<br/>Have some sympathy, and some taste<br/>Use all your well-learned politesse<br/>Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah<br/>Pleased to meet you<br/>Hope you guessed my name, um yeah<br/>But what's puzzling you<br/>Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down<br/>Woo, who<br/>Oh yeah, get on down<br/>Oh yeah<br/>Oh yeah!<br/>Tell me baby, what's my name<br/>Tell me honey, can ya guess my name<br/>Tell me baby, what's my name<br/>I tell you one time, you're to blame<br/>Ooo, who<br/>Ooo, who<br/>Tell me, sweetie, what's my name<br/>Ooo, who, who<br/>Ooo, who, who<br/>Ooo, who, who</p><p>KALI<br/>Baldur, don't.</p><p>BALDUR<br/>You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>No one gives us the right, we take it.</p><p>SAM<br/>You okay?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Not really. I cant kill my brother.</p><p>DEAN<br/>cant, or wont?</p><p>LUCIFER is about to stomp on KALI but is blown back through the Grand Ballroom doors. GABRIEL stands, blade in hand.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Lucy, I'm home. Not this time. [picking up KALI] Guys! Get her outta here.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Wait, what did you just say to me?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Watch your tone.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>You disloyal--</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Oh, I'm loyal. To them!</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Who? These so called gods?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>To people, Lucifer. People</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Because Dad was right. They are better than us.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>They are broken. Flawed! Abortions.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Brother, don't make me do this.</p><p>GABRIEL<br/>No one makes us do anything.</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>(STARTS SINGING IM STILL STANDING)<br/>You could never know what it's like<br/>Your blood like winter freezes just like ice<br/>And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you<br/>You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>And did you think this fool could never win<br/>Well look at me, I'm coming back again<br/>I got a taste of love in a simple way<br/>And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away</p><p>GABRIEL AND LUCIFER <br/>Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did</p><p>LUCIFER <br/>Looking like a true survivoR</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Feeling like a little kid<br/>I'm still standing after all this time<br/>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind</p><p>GABRIEL AND LUCIFER <br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah<br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Once I never could hope to win<br/>You starting down the road leaving me again<br/>The threats you made were meant to cut me down<br/>And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now</p><p>LUCIFER <br/>You know I'm still standing better than I ever did<br/>Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid<br/>I'm still standing after all this time<br/>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind</p><p>GABRIEL AND LUCIFER <br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah<br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</p><p>GABRIEL <br/>Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did</p><p>LUCIFER <br/>Looking like a true survivor, </p><p>GABRIEL <br/>feeling like a little kid<br/>I'm still standing after all this time<br/>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind</p><p>GABRIEL AND LUCIFER <br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah<br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</p><p>LUCIFER <br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah<br/>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</p><p>(GABRIEL  dies)</p><p>SAM<br/>No!</p><p>DEAN<br/>come on - come on! We dont have time for this - hes gone!</p><p>(Dean manages to get them out of the hotel)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SAMS ROOM ALONE</p><p>(He is lost and hurt and so depressed. He starts off trying to sleep. When the alarms of the song go off, he gives up and gets out of bed)</p><p>SAM<br/>Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day<br/>Fritter and waste the hours in an off-hand way<br/>Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town<br/>Waiting for someone or something to show you the way<br/>Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain<br/>You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today<br/>And then one day you find ten years have got behind you<br/>No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun<br/>And you run and you run to catch up with the sun but it's sinking<br/>Racing around to come up behind you again<br/>The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older<br/>Shorter of breath and one day closer to death<br/>Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time<br/>Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines<br/>Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way<br/>The time is gone, the song is over, thought I'd something more to say<br/>Home, home again<br/>I like to be here when I can<br/>When I come home cold and tired<br/>It's good to warm my bones beside the fire<br/>Far away, across the field<br/>The tolling of the iron bell<br/>Calls the faithful to their knees<br/>To hear the softly spoken magic spell</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. DEAN WASHING THE IMPALA</p><p>DEAN<br/>Up till now I used to pass my time<br/>Drinking beer so slowly, sometimes wine<br/>No God, air, water or sunshine<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I took your love and I used it<br/>Up till now my youthful stage<br/>A useless rage, a torn out page, a worn out gauge<br/>A dirty shade, a big charade, a has been made<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I took your love and I used it<br/>I never, I never, I never<br/>Up till now my love life<br/>Few sweet kisses, a little missus, a fork and knife<br/>A happy home, a hand to hold, a land to roam<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I used to take life in my own hands and I abused it<br/>Up till now I used to tap dance<br/>Take a girl by the hand saying<br/>"I need your, I need your romance"<br/>Oh I had me many chances<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I used to take your love and I'd abused it<br/>Up till now the path of life was fair enough<br/>Enough was fair, all was right<br/>And now I know, I see the light<br/>And honesty was my only excuse</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS INTERIOR DAYLIGHT</p><p>BOBBY <br/>no archangel, colt wont work, pagan gods slaughtered...any new suggestions?</p><p>SAM shakes his head</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Determined)<br/>Theres got to be something in these books - something 2e can...bargain with if we cant fight.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>You trust the devil to keep his word?</p><p>DEAN<br/>No, but we just need time. Well figure this out. We've got to.</p><p>SAM<br/>Maybe there isnt a way out of this...</p><p>DEAN<br/>What?</p><p>SAM<br/>Look, I'm just saying, these are Angel's were going against, not your normal run of the mill monster. Maybe there isnt a way to stop this.</p><p>DEAN<br/>are you giving up on me?</p><p>SAM<br/>no of course not</p><p>DEAN<br/>because I sure as hell ain't gonna say yes to the smug dickbags. And I'm not letting you say yes either. As long as we dont say yes, they cant do anything else.</p><p>SAM<br/>They could use other vessels. </p><p>DEAN<br/>Then we figure out another way to stop them. Look.<br/>(Starts singingDONT STOP)<br/>If you wake up and don't want to smile<br/>If it takes just a little while<br/>Open your eyes and look at the day<br/>You'll see things in a different way<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<br/>Why not think about times to come?<br/>And not about the things that you've done<br/>If your life was bad to you<br/>Just think what tomorrow will do<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before,<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<br/>All I want is to see you smile<br/>If it takes just a little while<br/>I know you don't believe that it's true<br/>I never meant any harm to you<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before,<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone</p><p>SAM<br/>It's not that easy dean.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. CROWLEY CENTER STAGE</p><p>(Lights slowly come up while MR CROWLEY is sung)</p><p>LUCIFER<br/>Mr. Crowley, what they done in your head</p><p>DEAN<br/>Oh Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead</p><p>SAM<br/>Your lifestyle to me seemed so tragic<br/>With the thrill of it all</p><p>BOBBY<br/>You fooled all the people with magic<br/>Yeah you waited on Satan's call</p><p>DEAN<br/>Mr. Charming, did you think you were purR</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport<br/>Uncovering things that were sacred manifest on this earth</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Ah conceived in the eye of a secret<br/>And they scattered the afterbirth</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse</p><p>DEAN<br/>Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic of course</p><p>SAM<br/>Approaching a time that is classic<br/>I hear maidens call</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Approaching a time that is drastic<br/>Standing with their backs to the wall</p><p>BOBBY SAM AND DEAN<br/>Was it polemically sent<br/>I want to know what you meant<br/>I want to know<br/>I want to know what you meant, yeah</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Very touching I'm sure.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>What are you doing here? Here to gloat about the colt?</p><p>DEAN<br/>You gave us a useless weapon and sent us into his waiting arms. Why shouldnt I kill you now?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>I didnt know it wouldnt work on Lucifer - there isnt exactly an instruction manual for the thing. And now that you've lost the archangel, you dont stand a chance in hell of killing the devil</p><p>BOBBY<br/>You just here to tell us were doomed?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>No I actually came to help.</p><p>DEAN<br/>like you did the last time? </p><p>CROWLEY <br/>The things that are able to kill our creator arent exactly common knowledge, squirrel. No, I came to tell you how we can trap him again.</p><p>SAM<br/>trap him?</p><p>BOBBY <br/>Put him back where he came from?</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>At least you arent entirely hopeless. Yes. Undo what these two morons did: lock him back up in the cage."</p><p>DEAN <br/>How do we do that? We cant exactly bring Lilith back. </p><p>CROWLEY <br/>we dont need to. All we need is the four horsemen rings. They are the keys to the cage.</p><p>SAM<br/>horsemen? Like...the horsemen of the apocalypse?</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>Yes. And I know where Death is.</p><p>SAM<br/>and we should believe you why?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>because you dont have any other choice.</p><p>SAM<br/>Get out.</p><p>DEAN<br/>sam...</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Hes right. This is the best plan we've got.</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>I knew you would see sense.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Dont push it.</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>pleasure, darling. Hes in chicago. Getting ready to kill three million people.</p><p>DEAN<br/>And what - were just going to say please and tell change his mind?</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>(Holds out scythe)<br/>Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself.<br/>SAM <br/>How did you get that?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>Hello --king of the crossroads. So, shall we?</p><p>DEAN<br/>What? Cant you just go kill him if you're so sure this will work?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>no, because I'm not a moron. I dont have heroic tendencies. You on the other hand will do wonderfully.</p><p>(Beat of silence)</p><p>SAM <br/>Yeah. Good luck killing Death.</p><p>DEAN <br/>Yeah.</p><p>SAM <br/>Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?</p><p>DEAN <br/>Not really. You keep looking for other options. Come on, Crowley.</p><p>(Dean and crowley exit)</p><p>BOBBY<br/>...we should figure out how to bait the devil into the cage in the first place.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. PIZZA SHOP EXTERIOR</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>Hey, let's stop for pizza.</p><p>DEAN <br/>Are you kidding?</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there.</p><p>DEAN <br/>How do you know?</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers.</p><p>DEAN<br/>you coming?</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>I have faith in your abilities. ... not really. But I am not suicidal.</p><p>DEAN<br/>thanks. The moral support is great.</p><p>CROWLEY<br/>(Shrugs and starts singing DONT FEAR THE REAPER)<br/>All our times have come<br/>Here but now they're gone<br/>Seasons don't fear the reaper<br/>Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are<br/>Come on baby, don't fear the reaper<br/>Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper<br/>We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper<br/>Baby I'm your man</p><p>(DEAN gets out of the car)</p><p>CROWLEY <br/>Valentine is done<br/>Here but now they're gone<br/>Romeo and Juliet<br/>Are together in eternity, Romeo and Juliet<br/>40, 000 men and women everyday, Like Romeo and Juliet<br/>40, 000 men and women everyday, Redefine happiness<br/>Another 40, 000 coming everyday, We can be like they are<br/>Come on baby, don't fear the reaper<br/>Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper<br/>We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper<br/>Baby I'm your man</p><p>(Dean walks into pizza shop)</p><p>DEATH <br/>Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you.</p><p>DEAN <br/>I got to say --I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?</p><p>DEATH <br/>You have an inflated sense of your importance. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you. (Death gestures to the pizza) Eat. (Dean takes a bite of the pizza) Good, isn't it?</p><p>DEAN <br/>So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?</p><p>DEATH <br/>The leash around my neck --off. Lucifer has me bound to him. I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum.</p><p>DEAN <br/>And you think...I can unbind you?</p><p>DEATH <br/>There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this. ( Death puts four rings on the table)</p><p>DEAN <br/>Yeah.</p><p>DEATH <br/>I'm inclined to give it to you.</p><p>DEAN <br/>To give it to me?</p><p>DEATH <br/>That's what I said.</p><p>DEAN <br/>But what about...</p><p>DEATH <br/>Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. Now, would you like the instruction manual?</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE</p><p>DEAN<br/>Finally got a break!</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Did you get the ring?</p><p>DEAN<br/>and the other three. Turns out death really likes pizza. What about you? Turn up anything?</p><p>BOBBY<br/>No, so this plan better work...</p><p>SAM<br/>I had an idea how to get Lucifer into his cage again.</p><p>DEAN<br/>oh yeah? What is it?</p><p>SAM<br/>Well...what if I said yes?</p><p>DEAN<br/>...what?</p><p>SAM<br/>Thinking about it. I let him in my body and then I throw both of us into the cage.</p><p>DEAN <br/>What the hell is wrong with you?</p><p>SAM <br/>Dean --</p><p>DEAN <br/>...no, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you -- you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this --(to Bobby) d-did you know about this?</p><p>BOBBY <br/>What?</p><p>DEAN <br/>About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat.</p><p>(Bobby nods)</p><p>DEAN <br/>Well, thanks for the heads up!</p><p>BOBBY <br/>Hey, this ain't about me.</p><p>DEAN <br/>You can't do this.</p><p>SAM <br/>That's the consensus.</p><p>DEAN <br/>All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion.</p><p>SAM<br/>do you have a better idea?</p><p>DEAN<br/>not yet, but I will! There is another way.</p><p>SAM<br/>I made this mess -shouldnt I be the one to fix it?</p><p>DEAN<br/>absolutely! But not by letting the devil wear you to prom!</p><p>SAM<br/>i...maybe it's what I deserve. Running from this is only getting people killed.</p><p>DEAN<br/>what are you talking about?</p><p>SAM<br/>jess, you, mom, dad, all of those kids, Gabriel...</p><p>DEAN<br/>those weren't all your fault! And even if they were you dont deserve to go to hell with LUCIFER forever!</p><p>SAM<br/>Its destiny.</p><p>DEAN<br/>screw destiny.<br/>( starts singing DONT STOP THINKING ABOUT TOMORROW. Castiel shows up sometime during this song)<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<br/>Why not think about times to come?<br/>And not about the things that you've done<br/>If your life was bad to you<br/>Just think what tomorrow will do<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before,<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<br/>All I want is to see you smile<br/>If it takes just a little while<br/>I know you don't believe that it's true<br/>I never meant any harm to you<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before,<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<br/>Don't stop thinking about tomorrow<br/>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br/>It'll be, better than before<br/>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<br/>Ooh, don't you look back<br/>Ooh, don't you look back<br/>Ooh, don't you look back<br/>Ooh, don't you look back</p><p>(DEAN walks out of the house to the impala)</p><p>DEAN CONT'D <br/>Son of a bitch!</p><p>(Back in the house)</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>"Yes" to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan.</p><p>BOBBY <br/>That's a word for it.</p><p>SAM <br/>So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard.</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think.</p><p>SAM <br/>Really?</p><p>CASTIEL You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer.</p><p>SAM<br/>what happened to abomination?</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>you have...grown on me.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. IMPALA </p><p>CASTIEL <br/>dean</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Doesnt stop polishing the car.)<br/>Unless you have plans, I dont care.</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>You do not agree with your brothers plan?</p><p>DEAN<br/>I'm not talking about it. It's not an option.</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>the alternative-</p><p>DEAN<br/>I dont carea if the price to save the world means I lose Sammy, maybe the world can just burn for all I care!</p><p>(Heavy pause. Dean and Castiel start circling each other)</p><p>DEAN CONT'D <br/>Up till now I used to pass my time<br/>Drinking beer so slowly, sometimes wine<br/>No God, air, water or sunshine<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I took your love and I used it</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>Up till now my youthful stage<br/>A useless rage, a torn out page, a worn out gauge<br/>A dirty shade, a big charade, a has been made<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I took your love and I used it</p><p>DEAN<br/>I never, </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I never, </p><p>DEAN AND CASTIEL<br/>I never</p><p>DEAN<br/>Up till now my love life<br/>Few sweet kisses, a little missus, a fork and knife<br/>A happy home, a hand to hold, a land to roam<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I used to take life in my own hands and I abused it<br/>Up till now I used to tap dance<br/>Take a girl by the hand saying<br/>"I need your, I need your romance"<br/>Oh I had me many chances<br/>And honesty was my only excuse<br/>I used to take your love and I'd abused it</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>Up till now the path of life was fair enough<br/>Enough was fair, all was right<br/>And now I know, I see the light<br/>And honesty was my only excuse</p><p>(DEAN PUSHES CAS INTO THE BACK SEAT OF THE IMPALA AND THE LIGHTS CUT OUT)</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. SAM writing a letter to dean</p><p>SAM<br/>maybe given enough time, you would come around to this. But we dont have the time. I took him out of the cage, I have to put him back in. I'm sorry, dean. Sorry that I wasnt a better brother, or a better person. Sorry I started the apocalypse. I need you to promise me something. When I go in that box, I'm not coming back. You cant go poking at the cage - it's too risky. I want you to promise me you'll forget about me. You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you – you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me. Promise me because you dont have a choice. Goodbye, Dean.</p><p>(SAM seals the letter and goes and gets into a car to drive to detroit)</p><p>SAM CONT'D<br/>(Sings DUST IN THE WIND)<br/>I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone<br/>All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity<br/>Dust in the wind<br/>All they are is dust in the wind<br/>Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea<br/>All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see<br/>Dust in the wind<br/>All we are is dust in the wind<br/>Oh, ho, ho<br/>Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky<br/>It slips away<br/>And all your money won't another minute buy<br/>Dust in the wind<br/>All we are is dust in the wind<br/>All we are is dust in the wind<br/>Dust in the wind<br/>Everything is dust in the wind<br/>Everything is dust in the wind<br/>The wind</p><p>EXT. SCENE AS SAM IS POSSESSED BY LUCIFER</p><p>INT. OUTSIDE BOBBYS HOUSE</p><p>DEAN<br/>(sings ALL OUT OF LOVE)<br/>I'm lying alone with my head on the phone<br/>Thinking of you till it hurts<br/>I know you hurt too but what else can we do<br/>Tormented and torn apart<br/>I wish I could carry your smile and my heart<br/>For times when my life seems so low<br/>It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring<br/>When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know<br/>I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you<br/>I know you were right believing for so long<br/>I'm all out of love, what am I without you<br/>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<br/>Oh, what are you thinking of<br/>What are you thinking of<br/>What are you thinking of<br/>What are you thinking of<br/>I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you<br/>I know you were right believing for so long<br/>I'm all out of love, what am I without you<br/>I can't be too late I know I was so wrong</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>It's starting. Sam failed.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah, you think, genius?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>You don't have to be mean.</p><p>DEAN<br/>So what do we do now?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Okay, well, where's this chosen field?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I don't know.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well, there's got to be something that we can do.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I'm sorry, Dean. This is over.</p><p>DEAN<br/>You listen to me, you junkless sissy – we are not giving up!</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do.<br/>(Sings LAY IT ALL ON THE LINE)<br/>It's the same old story all over again<br/>You turn a lover into just another friend<br/>I want to love you, I want to make you mine<br/>Won't you lay it on the line?</p><p>DEAN<br/>I'm tired of playing all your foolish games<br/>I'm tired of all of your lies making me insane<br/>I don't ask for much, the truth'll do just fine<br/>won't' you lay it on the line</p><p>CASTIEL AND DEAN<br/>Lay it on the line<br/>Lay it on the line<br/>Don't waste my time<br/>Lay it on the line</p><p>DEAN <br/>You know I love you, you know it's true<br/>It's up to you, girl, what've I got to do<br/>Don't hold me up, girl, don't waste my precious time<br/>Won't you lay it on the line<br/>Lay it on the line<br/>Lay it on the line<br/>Don't waste my time<br/>Lay it on the line</p><p>DEAN CONT'D <br/>come on, cas. Just....I'm gonna go talk to Sam.</p><p>BOBBY <br/>You just don't give up.</p><p>DEAN<br/>It's Sam!</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone.</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>(BLAZE OF GLORY sung as the characters head to the cemetery)</p><p>DEAN<br/>I wake up in the morning<br/>And I raise my weary head<br/>I've got an old coat for a pillow<br/>And the earth was last night's bed<br/>I don't know where I'm going<br/>Only God knows where I've been<br/>I'm a devil on the run<br/>A six gun lover<br/>A candle in the wind</p><p>SAM<br/>When you're brought into this world<br/>They say you're born in sin<br/>Well at least they gave me something<br/>I didn't have to steal or have to win<br/>Well they tell me that I'm wanted<br/>Yeah, I'm a wanted man<br/>I'm a colt in your stable<br/>I'm what Cain was to Abel<br/>Mister catch me if you can</p><p>DEAN AND SAM<br/>I'm going out in a blaze of glory<br/>Take me now but know the truth<br/>I'm going out in a blaze of glory<br/>Lord I never drew first<br/>But I drew first blood<br/>I'm no one's son<br/>Call me young gun</p><p>DEAN<br/>You ask about my conscience<br/>And I offer you my soul<br/>You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man<br/>Well I ask if I'll grow old<br/>You ask me if I've known love<br/>And what it's like to sing songs in the rain<br/>Well, I've seen love come<br/>And I've seen it shot down<br/>I've seen it die in vain</p><p>SAM<br/>Shot down in a blaze of glory<br/>Take me now but know the truth<br/>'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory<br/>Lord I never drew first<br/>But I drew first blood<br/>I'm the devil's son<br/>Call me young gun</p><p>DEAN<br/>Each night I go to bed<br/>I pray the Lord my soul to keep<br/>No I ain't looking for forgiveness<br/>But before I'm six foot deep<br/>Lord, I got to ask a favor<br/>And hope you'll understand<br/>'Cause I've lived life to the fullest<br/>Let this boy die like a man<br/>Staring down a bullet<br/>Let me make my final stand</p><p>SAM<br/>Shot down in a blaze of glory<br/>Take me now but know the truth<br/>I'm going out in a blaze of glory<br/>Lord I never drew first<br/>But I drew first blood<br/>And I'm no one's son<br/>Call me young gun<br/>I'm a young gun<br/>Young gun, yeah yeah yeah<br/>Young gun</p><p>EXT SCENE</p><p>INT. STULL CEMETERY SHOWDOWN</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>It's good to see you, Michael.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>No. Not really.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>Are you ready?</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>Yeah. Me too.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>Then why are we?</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>But you don't have to follow them.</p><p>MICHAEL/ADAM<br/>What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>Please, Michael --</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us.</p><p>MICHAEL<br/>You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try.</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>hey assbutt! (Temporily kills michael)</p><p>DEAN<br/>"Ass-butt"?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Uh... no.</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM<br/>No one dicks with Michael but me. (Castiel dies)</p><p>DEAN<br/>Sammy, can you hear me?</p><p>LUCIFER/SAM: You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass. (Beats dean until Michael shows up again)</p><p>DEAN<br/>Hey you, out there in the cold<br/>Getting lonely, getting old<br/>Can you feel me?<br/>Hey you, standing in the aisles<br/>With itchy feet and fading smiles<br/>Can you feel me?<br/>Hey you, don't help them to bury the light<br/>Don't give in without a fight<br/>Hey you out there on your own<br/>Sitting naked by the phone<br/>Would you touch me?<br/>Hey you with you ear against the wall<br/>Waiting for someone to call out<br/>Would you touch me?<br/>Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?<br/>Open your heart, I'm coming home</p><p>SAMIFER<br/>But it was only fantasy<br/>The wall was too high<br/>As you can see<br/>No matter how he tried<br/>He could not break free<br/>And the worms ate into his brain</p><p>SAM<br/>(Back in control)<br/>Hey you, out there on the road<br/>Always doing what you're told<br/>Can you help me?<br/>Hey you, out there beyond the wall<br/>Breaking bottles in the hall<br/>Can you help me?<br/>Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all<br/>(Opens the cage and falls into it with michael)<br/>Together we stand, divided we fall</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. CEMETERY CAS IS BACK</p><p>DEAn<br/>Cas, you're alive?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I'm better than that.<br/>(Heals dean)</p><p>DEAN<br/>What are you gonna do now?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Return to Heaven, I suppose.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Heaven?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there.</p><p>DEAN<br/>So, what, you're the new sheriff in town?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I like that. Yeah. I suppose I am.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just... seems like the right thing to do.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>You're angry.</p><p>DEAN<br/>That's an understatement.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>He helped. Maybe even more than we realize.</p><p>DEAN<br/>That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?</p><p>DEAN: Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?<br/>(Sings ONLY TIME)<br/>You're leaving now<br/>It's in your eyes<br/>There's no disguising it<br/>It really comes as no surprise<br/>To find that you planned it all along<br/>I see it now<br/>Becomes so clear<br/>Your insincerity<br/>And me all starry-eyed<br/>You'd think that I would have known by now<br/>Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky<br/>This lie is over<br/>Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over<br/>One thing is sure<br/>That time will tell<br/>(Only time will tell)<br/>If you were wrong<br/>The brightest ring around the moon<br/>Will darken when I die<br/>Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky<br/>This lie is over<br/>Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over<br/>You're leaving now<br/>It's in your eyes<br/>There's no disguising it<br/>It really comes as no surprise<br/>To find that you planned it all along<br/>I see it now<br/>Becomes so clear<br/>Your insincerity<br/>And me all starry-eyed<br/>You'd think that I would have known by now<br/>Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky<br/>This lie is over<br/>Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over<br/>You're on your own<br/>Inside your room<br/>(Only time will tell)<br/>You're claiming victory<br/>You were just using me<br/>And there is no one you can use now<br/>One thing is sure<br/>That time will tell</p><p>EXT. SCENE</p><p>INT. BOBBYS HOUSE</p><p>BOBBY <br/>is it over?</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Walks up to the house)<br/>Yeah. Its over.</p><p>BOBBY<br/>I'm sorry, kid. You alright?</p><p>DEAN<br/>of course. Look, im... gonna take some time off. Some personal time. Deal with some things...</p><p>BOBBY <br/>You do that. Take as much time as you need. I'll be here whenever you're ready.</p><p>DEAN<br/>thanks, bobby.</p><p>(BOBBY goes inside)</p><p>DEAN CONT'D <br/>(Starts singing WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN)<br/>I spoke to God today and he said that he's ashamed<br/>What have I become<br/>What have I done<br/>I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame<br/>And I understood 'cause I feel the same<br/>Arms wide open<br/>I stand alone<br/>I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone<br/>Right or wrong<br/>I can hardly tell<br/>I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell<br/>The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side<br/>The righteous side of hell<br/>I heard from God today and he sounded just like me<br/>What have I done and who have I become<br/>I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me<br/>I looked away, I turned away<br/>Arms wide open<br/>I stand alone<br/>I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone<br/>Right or wrong<br/>I can hardly tell<br/>I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell<br/>The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side<br/>The righteous side of hell<br/>I'm not defending<br/>Downward descending<br/>Falling further and further away<br/>Getting closer every day<br/>I'm getting closer every day<br/>To the end, to the end, the end, the end<br/>I'm getting closer every day<br/>Arms wide open<br/>I stand alone<br/>I'm no hero<br/>And I'm not made of stone<br/>Right or wrong<br/>I can hardly tell<br/>I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell<br/>I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell<br/>The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side<br/>Righteous side of hell</p><p>(DEAN collapses to his knees in the centre of the stage)</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>(To Dean's right)<br/>Once I rose above the noise and confusion<br/>Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion<br/>I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high</p><p>BOBBY <br/>(Right behind dean)<br/>Masquerading as a man with a reason<br/>My charade is the event of the season<br/>And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know</p><p>SAM<br/>(Apppears on Dean's left)<br/>On a stormy sea of moving emotion<br/>Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean<br/>I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say</p><p>SAM, CASTIEL,  AND BOBBY <br/>Carry on my wayward son<br/>For there'll be peace when you are done<br/>Lay your weary head to rest<br/>Don't you cry no more</p><p>BOBBY<br/>Carry on, you will always remember</p><p>CASTIEL <br/>Carry on, nothing equals the splendor</p><p>SAM<br/>Now your life's no longer empty<br/>Surely heaven waits for you</p><p>EVERYONE<br/>Carry on my wayward son<br/>For there'll be peace when you are done<br/>Lay your weary head to rest<br/>Don't you cry no more</p><p>EXT. SCENE<br/>   <br/>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>